dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeon Siege: Legends of Aranna
Dungeon Siege: Legends of Aranna (LoA for short) is an expansion pack for Dungeon Siege. It was created by Mad Doc Software and Gas Powered Games, shortly after Dungeon Siege. Story The story begins in the town of Arhok, where the player is idling away the time. He is called to the mayor though, and is told to help clear out the supply caves, overrun by monsters. He sets out, and soon meets a survivor from a supply caravan, who reveals a monster had stolen the Staff of Stars, and that with it all of Aranna could perish. After clearing out the supply caravan, the character is told to search for the staff, and soon enters an underground castle, where he soon confronts and kills the Lost Queen, overhearing her mention the name of the enemy, the Shadowjumper. They are instructed to use a displacer in the castle to track the Shadowjumper, and from here he ends up on the Utraean Isle, where he meets new people to join his cause, and where he will meet new enemies, among them the Hassat, a cat-like race, and the Zaurask, a reptile like race. The character also meets the Utraeans, an ancient race once powerful enough to challenge the Empire of Stars, now though only a city trying to survive the genocidal war of the Hassat and Zaurask (who also fight amongst each other), races the character soon discovers were created by the Utraeans as slaves. The protagonist soon discovers that the Utraeans controlled their weather through the use of the "Great Clock", a powerful machine, and that they began contacting other realms, and accidentally unleashed the Shadowjumper, who fought a one-man war of destruction on the Utraeans. The Utraeans used their only option, the Staff of Stars, and bound the Shadowjumper, who couldn't stand against the Staff's power. The Shadowjumper though escaped from imprisonment long afterwards and took the Staff of Stars to overpower the Great Clock, causing all of Aranna to fall into darkness. But the Great Clock had to be fixed first, and the Goblin King Gonsiir and his kin (who had fled Ehb, and later the Utraean Peninsula) had arrived, and were willing to fix the clock. The story will take the character through ruined cities, undead-infested swamps, and even Goblin-controlled fortresses, where he will slay powerful enemies such as Nosirrom, King of the Zaurask, and Cicatrix, the Undead Centaur. Eventually he fights to the top of the Great Clock, where he sees Gonsiir dead at the feet of the Shadowjumper, and sees that the Great Clock is spinning again. After destroying the Elemental Guardians of the Shadowjumper, the character finally confronts and miraculously slays the Shadowjumper, reclaiming the Staff of Stars in the process. He finds a displacer that takes him back home, where he is deemed the new Hero of Arhok. Gameplay Just like in the Original Dungeon Siege, gameplay is centered around a point and click method of moving and fighting, and where the character could collect, sell, and equip new items. The expansion pack adds Set Items (the more of a set you find, the stronger the items in that set will be) and many new weapons, armour, and spells. Bonus Pack Legends of Aranna has a bonus pack (not included during purchase) titled "Return to Arhok". The bonus pack only works on Windows XP, and continues off from the Legends of Aranna campaign. The player must save the town of Arhok from the Hassat, by returning to the Isles, and destroying the Raks, who hold the Hassat King hostage. The Rak are another creature from the Shadow Realm (where the Shadowjumper is from), who were summoned by the Utraeans. By freeing the Hassat King and destroying the Rak, the character eventually leads to a moderate peace on the Islands, and returns to Arhok yet again the Hero. ru:Dungeon Siege: Legends of Aranna Category:Expansions